Kara
Inventory *14 fathoms *Church Documents (document ownership and events, and recommend favorable treatment) *Bomb collar (unlocked) *Bomb collar remote *Ethral Rifle (rifle 3, pierce 3) 7/7 *Crystal Friend *Field Lighter (Fire 2) *Simple Clothes *Crystal Tablets (diary about some construction project, inventory, obedience rod instructions, construct assembly instructions) *Kara's Diary Personal Information Appearance She is a crow-like Corven with matte-black feathers. A bit short. Constantly moves her head around, examining her surroundings. Moves her tail up and down whenever she's excited. Has trouble pronouncing certain consonants due to her lack of lips. Currently wearing cheap, plain clothes that consist of a shirt and her pants. (Corven don't really need to conceal their upper body for modesty since they don't have mammaries, so they can forego the shirt if they want to.) Her shirt's left sleeve dangles on her side because her left arm is missing. Beneath her shirt, she has bandaged wrapped around her chest in order to help keep her the wound of her missing arm closed. The wound itself has been cauterized and treated with cave spider venom, but it's still fresh. Goal Wants to find artifacts and experiences that she can use to make an (under)world-famous museum. Wants to prove herself to her mother and piss off her brother with her success (both financially and socially). Backstory Kara was an orphan, living in one of the public orphanages of Goldshore. She was adopted at a young age by an influential female Corven as part of a publicity stunt to help her earn the sympathy of the poor. Growing up, her mother would say that she considered both Kara and her older brother as her children, that they would receive equal treatment. And she also made sure to constantly remind them that only the most competent would inherit her name and wealth and that the other would be cast out with nothing to call their own. However, despite those proclamations of equality, Kara always felt that her mother was somewhat more cold towards her and always favored her brother, because unlike Kara he was her biological son. Not that Kara could blame her. Even if he wasn't her son, he was always more cunning, more popular, more beautiful, more... everything. Kara on the other hand... her only mental trait worth mentioning were her dedication (and perhaps her stubbornness) while her dark plumage and throaty voice always made her self-conscious when she compared it to the beautiful plumage and singing voices of the other Corven of the house. She didn't see a future for her in her home. No matter how hard she studied, how much she tried to impress others at social events, how many times she tried to secure political connections and victories for her mother, her brother would always outperform her or worse steal her work and present it as his own. Soon after she became an adult, Kara decided she wouldn't wait to be cast out. She would take matters into her own hands, leave her home and follow her dreams, as silly as those dreams may be. She dreamed that she could see and experience all the wonderful and terrible things she read about in her books, that she could find objects of unimaginable value, make a collection of artifacts from all the creatures she met in her travels. That perhaps one day those objects she found would sit alongside those she used in her travels in a museum of her own making, a museum that every Corven would dream of entering and every denizen of the underworld would know of. Though the fear of the unknown twisted her stomach into knots, Kara knew that at least that way she would be free from her mother's constant pressure and scrutiny, free from her brother's sneer and pride, free to do what she wanted. So she made her way to a pawn shop with a backpack full of the most expensive clothes and jewelry she could carry. The money she got out of them were less than she expected, but it was enough to convince some traders to take her with them. As she moved away from the city she grew up in, the fear of the unknown started to conflict with a new fear, a fear of returning home in shame and defeated, begging to be helped. She swore she would never do that, that she'd keep trying. She'd rather die then suffer that shame. Things didn't go exactly as planned on her journey. Kara had to give up more than she expected, sacrificed to greed and danger. But she had also gained valuable experiences and some treasured possessions. And at last she was here, in a bustling city amongst such strange and varied creatures, gaping at the architectural wonders before her. Unfortunately, with no money and nothing to call her own, she could not spare much time for sightseeing. She had to make her way to her target: the various bores that made their home in the city's underdocks. She'd read about them in stories, the brave merchants, mercenaries and scoundrels that made their way to the deepest parts of the underworld, finding new wonders, untold riches and blood-chilling horrors. Now all she had to do was convince one of them to take her with her... or stow away inside one. Stowing away was only a last resort, but one that was looking more and more plausible. After all, who would take a random stranger with them on their bore? ((Character inspired by "Provenance" by Ann Leckie.)) Notable Events Expedition 1: Crystal people ruins West of Mason *Tried hard to push the team forward towards their objective (mostly out of fear of dying). Her efforts included pushing the idea to descend from the ceiling onto the ruins, identifying the most important-looking ruin and giving her rope and grappling hook to make an elevator. *Found a way to go through Gemstone People doors using a Gemstone People construct she called Crystal Friend.http://www.bay12forums.com/smf/index.php?topic=171120.msg7801971#msg7801971 *Found that Crystal Friend can be used as a means of transportation, as it will path to the nearest (broken?) door while being able to lift great weights.http://www.bay12forums.com/smf/index.php?topic=171120.msg7803335#msg7803335 Crystal Friend will try to repair broken doors, taking about a minute to do so.http://www.bay12forums.com/smf/index.php?topic=171120.msg7804923#msg7804923 It can't be lifted off the ground while repairing.http://www.bay12forums.com/smf/index.php?topic=171120.msg7804141#msg7804141 *Chased the possessed Moku Youkou and tried to take the artifact before her. Did not shoot her immediately, because her teammates did not agree with that. *Appeared in the room the artifact was in with no memory of how she got there.http://www.bay12forums.com/smf/index.php?topic=171120.msg7806668#msg7806668 She took the artifact.http://www.bay12forums.com/smf/index.php?topic=171120.msg7808060#msg7808060 *Got down some tablets from a high self and got stuck there.http://www.bay12forums.com/smf/index.php?topic=171120.msg7811899#msg7811899 She managed to get down eventually. http://www.bay12forums.com/smf/index.php?topic=171120.msg7819758#msg7819758 *Told Clate about the Obedience Rod.http://www.bay12forums.com/smf/index.php?topic=171120.msg7824128#msg7824128 *Got her hands turned into goo by a possessed Moku Youkou.http://www.bay12forums.com/smf/index.php?topic=171120.msg7828116#msg7828116 *Sacrificed her left arm to a giant snow shluck-like thing to fix her other arm, fix Moku Youkou and undo the death of Wiellste Gunsmithyhttp://www.bay12forums.com/smf/index.php?topic=171120.msg7829603#msg7829603 *Asked the leader of the Cthonic group that rescued them some questions and got them to give Vikkan Laerthe a Black Flame. Also received 2000 fathoms and some documents in return for giving them the artifact.http://www.bay12forums.com/smf/index.php?topic=171120.msg7838808#msg7838808 *Was soothed by a touching discussion with Vikkan Laerthe. Already admiring him for being a bore driver, after this she came to regard him as a trusted friend.http://www.bay12forums.com/smf/index.php?topic=171120.msg7841072#msg7841072 References